


Home.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [35]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You and Daryl are friends and you get separated at the fall of the prison. You meet back in Alexandria and confess your feelings.





	

 

Daryl thought about you a lot since the fall of the prison. He always wondered if you were out there somewhere and how you were. He felt extreme guilt for not getting out of there with you, he looked for you but he couldn’t find you anywhere. You and Daryl were good friends, you were the only person he clicked with right away when you met in Atlanta. You were there for him when Merle was handcuffed to the roof, when Sophia died, when Merle died. He knew you would have helped him with Beth’s death too, but you weren’t there, hell you could be dead too for all he knew. Just thinking about that possibility was enough to make him feel sick. You had to be out there, you had to be. And now there they all were in Alexandria safe zone, and all he could think about was how much you would have liked it and how you should be here with them. He sat on the porch thinking of all the good times he had with you whilst twisting the bracelet he had on his right wrist. You’d found some coloured thread and made a ‘friendship bracelet’ for him back at the prison, he asked you to show him how to do it so he could make you one. He cared for you immensely and sometimes his feelings would confuse him. Of course he found you attractive, in his opinion anyone with eyes would find you attractive. He may have even had a few naughty dreams about you. But that didn’t mean anything. No matter what Carol would say, he wasn’t in love with you. Daryl Dixon wasn’t capable of feeling love. He cared about you as a friend, that’s it. Or at least that’s what he tried to convince himself.

You were nervous as you sat in the car with the man you just met, he had shown you photographs of a place called Alexandria and you were sold straight away. Truth be told you were ready to give up anyway. You’d spent so long searching for the others, for Daryl, you’d given up now. It was too much living in this world on your own. You missed Daryl more than anyone. He was your best friend and he left a gaping hole in your heart. There was no doubt he was still alive, he was tough, a survivor. He had been long before the world went to shit. You just couldn’t find him, you hoped that wherever he was, that he was happy. And now as you sat in the car with a man named Aaron, you braced yourself for meeting a new community of people and hoped they were as nice as your old post apocalyptic family. The car pulled through the gate and you started fidgeting in your seat and twisting the bracelet Daryl had made you.  
“Alright, let’s go meet everyone!” Aaron smiled warmly as he got out. You grabbed your backpack and stepped out of the car. Aaron led you to a house with a figure sat on the steps, you were trailing behind him as he started talking to the guy and you instantly recognised the voice. You dropped your pack in shock causing the men to look at you.  
“Y/n?!” Daryl asked in disbelief. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak so you just nodded as your bottom lip trembled. He stood up slowly as if you’d disappear if he went too fast, you could see the tears in his eyes starting to form as your own cascaded down your dirty cheeks. He stood in front of you and hesitantly reached a hand out and cupped your face.

“I-I can’t believe yer here.” He said shakily, looking at you like you weren’t real. You grabbed him around his waist in a tight embrace as you sobbed into his chest, breathing in his relaxing scent, it smelt like home. He held you tight as he suppressed his own sobs and he stroked your hair to try to soothe you. He broke the embrace but still had his hands on your hips, as he looked deeply into your eyes. In that moment he wondered how he ever survived without you, he realised just how much you meant to him. Carol was right. He was in love with you. He leant in slowly catching you by surprise, you didn’t think he liked you that way. You met his lips happily and poured all of your emotion into the kiss. All the time apart, all of the suffering, everything. His tongue caressed your bottom lip asking for entry and you gave it to him. You both stood there in the street not caring who was watching as you kissed passionately. You broke apart and chuckled at each other breathlessly.   
“I really fuckin’ missed ya.” He admitted shyly.  
“I missed you too.” You said as he took your hand in his and entwined your fingers. He noticed your bracelet and gave you his beautiful lopsided smile.  
“I love ya y/n, I have for a long time.” He said as his thumb caressed your cheek.  
“I love you to Daryl.” You smiled.   
You couldn’t believe you’d finally found him. You were exactly where you were meant to be, with him, it felt right. You were finally home.


End file.
